The Hidden Pair
by Guardian Munny
Summary: An alchemest's daughter. A hidden Seventh monkey. What happens when they meet the monkey team? What secrets are unvailed? Rated for swearing.
1. An Unexpected Meeting

Declaimer: I don't own the SRMTHFG! But I do Own Jirachi and Jennifer.

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories. I don't have Internet on the computer at home so I type the stories up and save them on to a floppy disc and update it at school or at my grandfathers house. But recently the floppy disc isn't holding any of the stories I put on it. I'm trying to fix that problem.

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter One: An Unexpected Meeting

I sighed. It was going to be strange moving to a new place. Especially moving to a large city. I have always lived in a small town by the ocean. Well since I was only a year old anyway. But even then I lived in the country with horses and other farm animals. But I'm fourteen now so I'm used to living in a small town and by the ocean.

I opened my ice blue eyes. The music from my CD player blared in my ears. I was sitting in a corner of my "bedroom," my back to the wall. I hated being stuck in the same place for hours with my younger siblings.

I had two brothers and two sisters. The youngest was a 2-year-old boy with reddish blonde hair and blue eyes. The second youngest was a 4-year-old girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. The middle child was a 6-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. The second oldest was an 11-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The youngest was Alexander, but we called him Alex. The second youngest was Samantha, but we called her Sam. The middle child was Jonathan, but we called him John or Johnny. The second oldest was Jessica, but we called her Jess or Jessie. Me I'm the oldest, I'm Jennifer, but everyone calls me, Jen or Jenny. I'm known as the oddball of the family.

I picked up my blue composition notebook. I used it for a sort of journal. I picked up my pencil and flipped to the next empty page and began to write:

_Dear Mizu, _(I call my journal the Japanese word for water.)

_Today I'm moving into our new house Finally! If I'm stuck inside with my family for too much longer with no fresh air I swear I'm going to go crazy! But I'm nervous about moving to a new place. That means a new school and a new home. Plus I've never lived so far away from our small town, let alone a gigantic city on another planet! Well I'm going to go for a walk my legs are cramped and stiff._

_Talk to you latter,_

_Jenny_

I closed the journal and put it in my backpack, which was sitting beside me. I turned of my hand held CD player and put it in the bag as well. I stood and stretched. I picked up my backpack and put it on and walked into the living room of our "cabin."

The three younger kids were chasing each other around the coffee table. Mom and Jess were sitting on the couch reading magazines. I rolled my eyes; I just couldn't understand what was so exiting about them.

I brushed a strand of my sleek, jet-black hair from my face. "Mom, I'm going to go for a walk," I announced.

"That's nice."

I walked out the front door and into the long hallway. I looked at my reflection in the metal walls of the shuttle. I was wearing a plain blue T-shirt and plain blue jeans. On my feet were plain white sneakers. I started to walk down the long hallway.

I walked until I came to the bridge that crossed the launch pad and stopped halfway. I crossed my arms on the railing and leaned heavily upon it. I looked out the large glass window before me.

I watched the stars and planets that whizzed by. I sighed and straightened. I continued to the other side of the bridge. I walked down the hallway. An open door on my left caught my eye. I carefully peered inside. What I saw caused my eyes to grow twice my original size.

There were many different types of machines. Scientists in white lab coats were hurrying from one machine to the next. But that wasn't what caught my eye. There was a single large tube (you know the ones they show on TV? the ones that always have containing strange experiments or monsters?) inside was a strange colored, robotic monkey.

It's fur was a rich, violet color and it's eyes were sea-blue. Around it's neck was a blue collar that matched it's eyes. On the collar was a golden bell. Without thinking I stepped silently into the room. The monkey opened it's eyes and alarms from many different machines went off.

"Experiment: M-778 is waking up!" a female voice shouted.

_:I must get out. I must escape.:_ I heard a gentle female voice say in my head.

I figured the scientists were to busy shouting things to one another in panic to hear the voice at all.

For some odd reason I wanted to go to the monkey. It seemed as though I knew it. It seemed as if I had met it somewhere before. Curious, I walked through the room of scientists; they flipped when they saw me. I ignored their shouts of protest and kept my eyes on the tube and the monkey. Only when I had reached them did I stop.

The monkey's eyes looked from me to the control panel at the base of the tube and back again. I stepped toward the controls. "No! Don't touch that!" a male scientist cried and raced forward. He grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

He wrapped his strong arms around me so tight that I was trapped. "Let me go!" I shouted and squirmed. The monkey in the tube narrowed it's eyes. It's sea-blue eyes began to glow and the glass enclosing it began to crack.

The man dropped me and ran to take cover. I closed me eyes and covered my head with my arms as the glass shattered. I tensed and waited for the pain of a million glass shards to pierce my skin. The sound of glass twinkling as it struck the floor reached my ears but the pain I expected did not come. Slowly I opened my eyes and moved my arms.

The violet monkey stood before me. Concern and worry shone in it's blue eyes. "Are you hurt?" it's voice was the voice I had heard in my head.

I shook my head and looked around me. That glass was scattered around the floor but any that would have hit me went off to the sides. I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

The monkey cautiously came closer to me. Slowly so I didn't scare her I reached out a hand and touched her cheek. I noted how silky her violet fur was. The monkey flinched when my hand made contact with her cheek. Gently I rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?" she asked nervously.

"No. Why would I? You haven't hurt me so why should I hurt you?" I replied.

The monkey pondered over this for a moment then moved away from my hand. She crawled into my lap and curled up in my arms. She wound her tail around my arm. Awkwardly I stood.

I turned around to see that the scientists had come out from there hiding places. I glared at them in anger. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! You've been torturing this poor monkey! You are all despicable! This is unacceptable! I cannot allow it to continue! I'm removing her from your care!" I shouted angrily.

I marched across the room toward the door. The man who had grabbed me before grabbed my arm. "You have no authority to take this creature from our care."

The monkey growled. She turned her hands into glowing sea-blue eyes that matched her eyes. _She's trying to defend me._ The man let go of my arm and backed off. The monkey deactivated her claws and I raced out of the room.

I ran all the way back to our cabin. I burst through the door and everyone looked up. "Mom (gasp, gasp) you've got to (gasp, gasp) let me keep her (gasp, gasp)." I said as I panted for air.

"Fine but keep it under control." Mom said and went back to her magazine.

"Thanks Mom!" I cried and ran into my room. I set the monkey down once inside. "My name's Jennifer but you can call me Jen or Jenny."

The monkey bowed, "my name is Jirachi." (Wish in Russian) She said and began to examine the room.

"Hey, Jirachi? Would it be okay if I just called you Wish?"

"Hmmm? Oh sure why not?"

"I can't believe Mom let you keep that beast." Jess said. She was leaning on the doorframe of my room.

"I can't believe Mom is keeping a beast like _you_." I retorted. Jess huffed angrily and stormed out of the room.

"Now approaching the destination: Shuggazoom City. we will be arriving shortly." A voice over the loud speaker announced.

"This is our stop." I said and walked out into the living room with Wish right on my heels….

So what'd you think? This was four pages long. Four pages!

Please Review. Flames will be used to cook marshmallows!


	2. Confusion

Declaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG! But I do own Jennifer and Jirachi.

Chapter Two: Confusion

I stepped out into the streets of Shuggazoom City, Wish by my side. Our house was all set up so we decided to explore the city. We walked down the sidewalk taking in all the sites and sounds.

The buildings were huge and beautiful. Strange high-tech floating cars drove down the road. People looked at us and smiled as we walked, and we smiled back.

When we came to a giant robot we stopped. I had to tilt my head, way back to see the head. "Wow!" I cried as I looked at the wonder before me. I never saw something so beautiful or cool looking before.

I jumped when I heard a door open. A door in the robot's foot opened. A boy with wild black hair and startling, ice blue eyes stepped out. Five robotic monkeys followed him. I gasped they looked like Wish except different colors.

There was a yellow monkey with bright pink eyes, a black monkey with yellowish green eyes. The red, green, and blue monkeys had black eyes. _Where's the orange one? Wait, how'd I know there was an orange one?_ I quivered, and Wish looked at me in confusion.

"They look familiar…. I don't like it let's get out of here." Wish said and I nodded in agreement. We ran off without looking back.

When we had left the boy and the monkeys behind us we realized that we were hungry. We went to a nearby burger stand and ordered. I paid the amount due, and then we picked a table off by ourselves and ate in silence.

After a while I spoke, "when we saw that boy and those monkeys I realized he was missing an orange one. I'm wondering how I knew."

"I know what you mean, I felt as though I knew them. Yet I don't remember. For all I know I could have. My memories have all been wiped out. All I can remember is my name and how to fight." Wish stated.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the boy and the five monkeys sat with us. Wish edged closer to me. She looked ready to fight them off if she had to.

The boy must have realized this. "Hey its okay, we just want to talk."

"I don't trust 'em," Wish hissed and activated her claws.

"Wish!" I scolded. She flinched at the harshness in my voice. "Don't be so hostile, put those claws away." She hesitated, but did as I asked.

"But," she began, but I cut her off.

"No, ifs, ands, or buts. Wish relax I need to talk to them anyway." Wish argued no further, but she edged closer. "Could I ask a question?"

"Certainly," the black monkey said.

"Where's the orange monkey?"

"How do you know about Mandarin?" the boy inquired.

"Is that its name? Well I don't know. All I know is that its missing. I don't know how I know, but I do." I replied.

"Mandarin went bad long ago," the yellow monkey said.

"Oh… by the way I'm Jennifer or Jen and this is Jirachi. But I call her Wish."

"I'm Chiro," the boy said. "But exactly why do you call her Wish?"

"Jirachi means "Wish" in Russian." I explained.

"Oh, now I get it." Chiro said.

"I'm Antauri," the black monkey said.

"My name's Nova," the yellow monkey said.

"My name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but please don't call me Mister or Hal, just Gibson." The blue monkey stated.

"The name's SPRX-77, but you can call me Sparx." The red monkey said.

"And I'm Otto," the green monkey said.

"Anyway now that we know each other, how did you two meet?" Chiro inquired.

Wish and I told everything. From the point when I boarded the ship. The monkeys and the boy listened carefully. They interrupted a few times to ask questions but other then that they were silent. When I had finished Antauri appeared thoughtful.

"What's wrong Antauri?" Chiro asked.

"They seem familiar...to us and each other…" While he continued to ponder on that I glanced at my watch.

"Argh!" I cried.

Wish jumped out of her chair at my outburst. She activated her claws, and looked around every one of her muscles tensed. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked in alarm.

"Mom is gonna kill me! Its 5:40, I was supposed to be back at 5:00! I'm so dead!" I hopped out of my seat, threw out Wish's trash and mine, scooped the startled Wish up into my arms, and began to run. I looked back over my shoulder to see the surprised faces of my friends. "See you tomorrow!" I shouted.

They smiled and waved goodbye. I turned my focus back to the sidewalk.


	3. Old Memories Awakened

**Phyco Monkey:** Sorry it took so long but you know how it is you get busy with family, homework, choirs...

**Icefire:** Swearing at the Television…

**Phyco Monkey:** (whistles suspiciously) I did no such thing!

**Icefire:** Um, yeah you did. You taught Jirachi some new vocabulary words.

**Jirachi:** (walking around mimicking Phyco Monkey's "conversation" with the T.V.) Sht! You mother (beep)! You bstrds! How dare you cancel my show!

**Phyco Monkey:** (sweatdrops) I see what you mean… Okay I admit it I got angry when I found out my show doesn't come on, on weekdays! Well anyway moving on. You've waited long enough so without further ado on with the chapter!

Chapter Three: Old Memories Awakened

I was surprised that I didn't get in trouble for getting home late. In fact I almost wet myself. The moment I walked in the door, there was Mom waiting. But instead of getting in trouble Mom announced that she was pregnant, yet again! Wish said that I had passed out.

At about 8:30 I trudged off to bed. Wish was sitting on the edge of my bed, "do you always go to bed so early?" Wish asked as she watched me remove my shirt.

"No, usually I get shoved off to bed at 10:00." I replied as I pulled my nightshirt on over my head. I pulled off my jeans and replaced them with a pair of sweat pants.

"Why are you going to bed so early?"

"Because I've got nothing better to do. Besides I'm a little tired. Sorry I don't have a bed for you. You'll have to sleep in my bed with me tonight." I put my cloths in the hamper and brushed my hair and teeth.

I walked over to the bed and Wish hopped down so I could pull back the covers. Wish climbed up onto the bed again and picked the spot by the wall. I climbed in bed beside her and pulled the covers up to her chin. I curled up on my side with my back to Wish. I stared at the wall for almost an hour before I drifted off to sleep.

A four-year-old girl with dazzling, ice blue eyes and shoulder length, sleek, jet-black hair stepped into a lab. A tall man with one ruby red eye and one ice blue eye was working on a recent experiment. By his side was an orange furred, monkey named Mandarin.

The girl was wearing a long white cloak. The cloak had a hood, but it wasn't pulled up. On her feet, hidden by the cloak, was a pair of white sneakers. The tall man was wearing dark blue robes that covered his feet.

The girl walked forward slowly, and cautiously. "Daddy?"

The man looked up from his work. He smiled at the sight of the small girl. "Hello, Jennifer. What is it?"

"Can you play with me?" Jennifer asked.

The man's smile faded into a frown. "I'm sorry Jennifer, but this is an important time in my experiment."

"Oh…. I understand." She looked down for a moment, and then looked up into the man's face. "Then can Mandarin play?"

The man glanced at the orange monkey, who pretended he couldn't hear her. He didn't really like her much, but he loved her father.

"Mandarin is busy helping me right now, sweetheart. Why don't you go draw or read a book for a while? I'll come play when I can."

Jennifer nodded slowly, "okay daddy…" she left the room without another word. In fact she left the giant robot she lived in with her father all together. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran toward the city she lived so far away from.

She followed the road into the glorious Shuggazoom city. Once in the city she slowed to a walk, her legs ached and felt like jello. She had never been in the city by herself before, but she was confident that she remembered how to get to the park.

No one really thought about the fact she was a four-year-old girl. They acted as though it were normal to see kids her age walk through the streets without an adult. For them it was.

Jennifer went past all the tall buildings. She reached the park and went to the swings. She swung for a while with no one by her side, but soon grew bored.

Jennifer stopped swinging and went to a nearby tree, and began to climb. She focused on where she put her hands and feet, so she would not slip and fall. When she had reached her favorite branch she sat.

Jennifer watched the people as they passed. She watched the other children play. A small boy and his parents passed the park. They were laughing and talking together.

A wounding pain clutched at Jennifer's heart. She was alone. Her father had no time for her anymore. His monkey assistant paid her no mind.

Jennifer had been so focused on her thought that she had forgotten to hang on to the tree branch. She fell backwards. Her small hands groped for a tree branch, but found none. Jennifer screamed as she fell. A sharp pain tore at her back.

I awoke in a cold sweat. My hair was plastered to my forehead and my breathing was heavy. I trembled and quivered with each shaky breath. _Was that me?_ "Jen?" I looked to my left to see Wish watching me. Her claws were activated. They let off an eerie blue glow, illuminating her face.

Worry glinted in her blue eyes. "Are you okay?" She reached out and placed a clawed hand on my shoulder, and I flinched. Wish stared at me in concern.

"I-I-I had a dream…it seemed so real, almost as though it was an old, memory, long forgotten." I said. I told her about my dream, everything down to the last detail. She listened carefully and didn't interrupt.

When I had finished speaking she spoke, "why don't you go back to sleep? I'll watch over you and keep those dreams away, for the rest of the night at least. I can't keep them away forever though." I nodded and lay back down.

I curled into a ball, my arms wrapped tightly around Wish, holding her close. Wish curled up in my arms and dimmed the glow from her claws. I felt comforted having Wish in my arms. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Jirachi:** (still walking around swearing)

**Phyco Monkey:** Hoped you liked the chapter! Please review, and if Jirachi doesn't stop swearing I'm gonna wash her mouth out with soap _and_ get her a muzzle!

**Icefire:** (Snickers)

**Jirachi:** (Stops swearing abruptly)

**Icefire:** (laughs)

**Phyco Monkey:** And if Icefire doesn't stop I'll let Beastfire torture her in anyway she feels fit!

**Icefire:** (stops laughing and freezes)


	4. A Battle and a Kidnapping

Jirachi and Icefire: (sitting on their butts watching TV)

Phyco Monkey: (glares) Get up of your butts and do your jobs you lazy bums! I don't pay you to sit on your butts! If you don't do your jobs now I'll deduct your pay!

Icefire and Jirachi: (jump to there feet)

Jirachi: Wait a second, since when have you paid us?

Icefire: yeah… now that I think of it you've never paid us before!

Phyco Monkey: If you don't do your jobs I won't feed you anymore! That means no more rice balls!

Icefire and Jirachi: No! Not the rice balls!

Jirachi: (runs off to take her place in the story)

Icefire: Phyco Monkey doesn't own SRMTHFG! But she does own Jirachi and Jennifer! (Whispers to Phyco Monkey) can I have my rice ball now?

Phyco Monkey: Not until thechapter is over.

Icefire: Aww, man! You're torturing me!

Phyco Monkey: Its my job.

Chapter four: A Battle and a Kidnapping

I walked down the sidewalk Wish walked along side me. Her artificial, metal feet clicked on the cement. She watched me closely to make sure I wasn't acting funny.

Unfortunately for her I was. Anytime anyone got close to me I would shy away I trembled and I hadn't said a word all morning.

We made our way to the giant robot that Chiro and his monkeys lived in. Wish raised her metal hand and knocked on the door in the robot's foot. I stood behind her, trembling from head to toe. Chiro came to the door, and smiled when he saw us. "Hey, how's it going?" He frowned, "what's wrong with her?" He asked with a gesture to me.

"Can we talk about this inside?" Wish asked.

"Um, sure," Chiro said, and made a gesture for us to step inside. Wish did without hesitation. I, on the other hand, stopped dead in my tracks. An image of the four-year-old Jennifer running from this giant robot, flashed through my mind. Wish turned back to face me and sighed.

She came back to me and held out her hand. Cautiously I took it, and allowed her to lead me into the robot. The door automatically closed behind us, causing me to jump and shy away.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Wish asked me and I nodded. Chiro lead us through the robot into the main room where the others were gathered.

Otto, Sparx, and Nova were playing video games. Antauri was meditating, though it looked more like he was sleeping. Gibson was sitting in his chair reading a book. It looked like it was very complicated. Chiro glanced at Wish, and me, Wish nodded for him to proceed. Chiro nodded showing he got the signal.

"Monkey Team!" Chiro called. The monkeys stopped what they were doing looked at Chiro, who nodded to Wish, and I.

I was a bit nervous, and Wish spoke first. "Jen needs to tell you something we find important. To answer Chiro's question on her behavior it has to do with what she has to tell you." She looked at me, "and are you sure you don't want me to tell it?"

"I can do it…" I averted my gaze. I told the Hyper Force every detail of my dream. At some point I relaxed and wasn't so jumpy and nervous. The Hyper Force was silent as they listened and, they made no interruptions.

When I had finished Chiro spoke up, "exactly what did the girl's father look like? Describe him with as much detail as you can."

"Um, okay…he was about six feet tall, we was wearing dark blue (almost black) robes. There was a reddish belt design in the robes right around his hips. The robes were long enough to cover his feet, and the sleeves were long enough to cover his hands. The hood was pulled up so I couldn't determine his hair color. His right eye was red and the left one was blue."

Chiro and the monkeys exchanged glances. "The alchemist," they said in unison.

I looked at them in confusion. "The alchemist was the one who created the Monkey Team." Chiro explained.

I nodded. "That dream must have been a reflection of my past…. I'm sooo confused! I wasn't around all those years ago, and I was born on Earth not Shuggazoom."

Gibson opened his mouth to say something, but an alarm cut him off. I jumped and looked around in alarm. Gibson ran up to the main computer. He brought up an image of a hoard of some kind of creature that was black and white, a tall skeletal man, and an orange monkey.

"No…" I murmured, and shook my head in disbelief. Wish's eyes were as round as dinner plates as she stared at the screen. "Daddy…" I stared at the skeletal man. I blinked in confusion._ Where'd that come from?_ No one heard me other then Wish, and she was staring at me.

"Hyper Force Go!"

I jumped as I was snapped out of my thoughts. The Hyper Force was leaving the robot. Wish, and I glanced at each other and followed. We ran up before the hoard. "What are those?" I asked Chiro.

"Those things are formless and the Skeleton gut is the Skeleton King. The monkey is Mandarin." Chiro answered and raised his fists.

_Mandarin…?_ An image of the orange monkey sitting at the work table pretending I wasn't there flashed through my mind. _He hated me then does he hate me now? Why would I think that?_

The formless attacked, and the Hyper Force fought back. I didn't know how to fight, so Wish defended me. Every time her glowing blue claws slashed through a formless it turned into black ooze. Soon the city sidewalks were covered with the black substance.

"Grab the purple monkey!" I faintly heard the Skeleton King shout, Mandarin obeyed. He caught Wish off guard and grabbed her.

"No!" I grabbed onto Mandarin's arm. "Let her go!" I shouted. Mandarin grabbed me with his free hand and threw me. I hit a wall, the back of my head struck the hard surface. I faintly heard Wish call my name before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Icefire: (eating a rice ball)

Phyco Monkey: Ha, ha, ha, ha! I'm so evil! Wish can't have her rice ball 'cause she's been kidnapped! Poor Wish though…. I hope Skeleton King doesn't torture her to badly…


	5. New Memories and Abilities

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I was getting distracted. I needed to get up off my lazy ass and get moving. And lookie here I did and here are the results.

* * *

Chapter 5: New Memories and abilities

Jennifer lay on her back beneath the tree. A small crowed gathered around the 4-year-old girl. Some man used his cell phone to call an ambulance. Jennifer was in a daze; her mind was clouded with pain.

The crowed parted when the ambulance arrived. Two men in white came out of the vehicle's back with a stretcher. Very carefully, so as not to cause her more pain, the men lifted Jennifer onto the stretcher.

The girl's father pushed his way through the crowed, with Mandarin right behind him. He ran up beside Jennifer. "Daddy… I'm sorry I left the robot. Am I going to be punished?"

"No, its not your fault. I should have paid better attention to you. All you wished for was a friend. I'm sorry I wasn't that friend." The alchemist said.

The two men in white loaded the stretcher into the back of the ambulance. They allowed the alchemist and Mandarin to accompany her. One of the men in white placed something over her nose and mouth. She breathed in the gases and drifted into a painless sleep.

When Jennifer came to she was confused. Her thoughts were melded together and her vision blurred. She could faintly hear two voices.

"…I'm afraid your daughter has a lot of damage done to her spinal cord. It is bruised and even fractured in a few places." A gruff voice said.

"No… my poor little girl. She's only four." Her father said. His voice was obviously chocked with sorrow.

"I know it's hard, but she'll live. She may, or may not, be paralyzed. It is all up to her to determine that. Only in time will we know." The gruff voice said.

"Oh, gosh…no…" the alchemist sounded devastated at the news. That was the last thing Jennifer heard before she slipped into unconsciousness.

When Jennifer awoke for the second time she was laying on a hospital bed. This time her mind was clear and her vision normal. She looked about the room curiously. The floor was made of white tiles and the walls were painted snow white. The window curtains were velvet green. There was an empty chair by her bedside. She, like always, was alone. In her time of need her father was nowhere to be seen.

Jennifer sighed. Her back was sore and she felt awful. "Jennifer?" Jennifer looked up to see her father in the doorway. Behind him was Mandarin, who was looking down at the floor. The alchemist cleared his throat, and Mandarin looked up at him. Then Mandarin went over to Jennifer's beside.

"I'm sorry for always being mean to you. I really shouldn't have been so heartless. I just wanted to stay by your father's side while he worked on his experiment." Mandarin apologized. Jennifer knew how hard it was for him to do this.

She reached out a hand and stroked his head. She was surprised his fur was so silky and soft. Jennifer smiled, "that's okay. I understand." Jennifer stopped patting his head and withdrew her hand.

Mandarin being embarrassed, blushed and went back to hide behind the alchemist. "Jennifer, I've got a surprise for you. Its your wish," the alchemist said. He and Mandarin stepped aside. A violet colored monkey with sea-blue eyes crept shyly into view. "Her name is Jirachi, meaning wish. I gave her that name to fit what she came here because of. You wished for a friend."

"Hi, Jirachi."

"Hello," Jirachi responded shyly. The alchemist gently nudged Jirachi with his hand, to indicate she should go forward. Jirachi looked at him uncertainly, and then walked over to Jennifer's bedside.

Jennifer reached out one of her small hands and stroked the silky, violet fur on Jirachi's cheek. Jennifer's eyelids drooped and she withdrew her hand. "You can sleep on the bed if you want. I won't make you if you don't want to." She said to Jirachi.

Jirachi hesitated, but climbed onto the bed. She picked the spot by the girl's feet and curled up into a ball. Jennifer felt comforted by having the monkey near. "Thank you for the friend Daddy…"

"You're welcome." Her father responded as he watched the little girl's eyes close.

I slowly opened my eyes. A throbbing pain stabbed at my head. I vividly recalled the fight and Wish's kidnapping. _No…Wish, I've got to get up and find her…_ I flinched it hurt to think.

My vision was blurred and confused. I blinked and waited for my eyes to adjust. When I could see clearly I noted I was lying on a hospital bed in some lab. Chiro sat in a chair near my bedside. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell in a slow, but steady pace.

I couldn't help but smile. _He stayed by my side. Did he do it the whole time I was unconscious? _I flinched. I heard the door open and Antauri walked in with a blanket in his arms. Carefully, so as not to disturb the boy, he placed the blanket on Chiro's sleeping form.

He sighed sadly and looked in my direction. He smiled when he saw that I was awake. "I see you've finally decided to wake up." He looked back at Chiro. "He hasn't left your side for the 38 hours you've been unconscious."

"I've been out that long?" I sat up and placed a hand on my head. I felt bandages that were wrapped around my head like a headband.

"Yes, I'll alert the others that you're awake." He left the room. Carefully and quietly I slipped out of bed. I went to stand next to Chiro. I smiled at him. He looked like a little angel when he slept.

I turned my head away from his sleeping form. I closed my eyes and decided to try something I had just learned. With my dreams I learned how to work my strange connection with Wish.

I stretched out my mind. I reached out until I felt Wish's consciousness. At the touch of my mind I felt her cringe in fear. _:Wish:_

_:Jennifer! Are you all right? I saw you hit your head. I've been afraid that you had died. I can see you learned some new tricks and gained more memories.:_

_:Sure have! I'm gonna tap into your telepathic abilities and teleport myself to you.:_

_:Wait can you even do that? Even I don't know how to teleport.:_

_:That's 'cause you forgot, but I can feel the ability. I can use it.:_

_:All right, but please hurry… I can't hold out much longer…:_

I stretched my mind out a little further. I felt Wish push her powers closer to my mind making it easier to reach. _Thanks Wish._ I could feel her pulsing life energy fading. I quickly tapped into her abilities and teleported. There was a flash of white.

* * *

Yay! I finally got to up dating! Please Review! 


	6. The Rescue

Chapter Six: The Rescue

I blinked and my eyes became unglazed. I was standing in a dark prison cell. I could see fairly well even though my eyes weren't the best in the dark.

Wish was laying in one of the back corners, her back was to me and her breathing was ragged. _No!_ I ran to her, and carefully lifted her fragile form into my arms. Wish trembled in fear, and whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay Wish, it's only me." I soothed as I held her close to my chest. I cradled her as though she would break under the slightest amount of pressure.

Wish whimpered and gripped the front of my shirt. She wrapped her tail tightly around my arm. She didn't want me to leave her again. "Jen..." she murmured and opened her sea-blue eyes. I could see pain and fear in those eyes, but slowly the fear faded to be replaced with hope. her hope that I would take her away from this Citadel of Bone.

I heard the cell door open with an eerie creaking noise. I turned to face the door, and seeing who it was enraged me. I growled deep in my throat and held Wish a little tighter. My eyes narrowed at the sight of Skeleton King standing there.

He laughed, "I see you have finally come for your monkey, eh girl? Well now that you've come you both are mine! I shall know the secret of your special connection!"

I reached out my mind once again and connected to Wish's consciousness. This time, how ever, she did not cringe. She recognized my minds touch. I tapped into her shape and form and mimicked it some what.

My eyes changed into a shade of blue in between ice blue and sea-blue. My nails lengthened into sharp claws. My spine's tail bone extended into a violet monkey tail. Violet fur sprouted and covered my body. My face now had a monkey like shape to it. (Like Chiro did in the savage lands) My growl changed from human to monkey.

"What the-" Skeleton King began, but I cut him off.

"Wish and I belong to no one. We are free and there is nothing you can do or say to change that!" I snapped fiercely. It was ironic really. At first I needed Wish's protection, now she needed mine.

Without really thinking about it I opened my mouth and screeched. "Monkey Mind Scream!" The waves of sound hit Skeleton King and sent him flying into the wall behind him.

I stepped out of the cell and glared at the unconscious Skeleton King. "Jennifer?" I turned to see Chiro and the monkeys running toward me. They stopped running when they had reached me and Wish. "I-I've never seen anyone other than me and Antauri who can control the Power Primate so well before." Chiro stated. His eyes were wide and he was trembling from head to toe.

I merely smiled, "lets get out of here."

Chiro and the monkeys nodded in agreement. We ran as fast as we could my legs became sore and felt as though they were made of Jell-O. We slowed to a walk and traveled on shaky legs. I'd never had felt that way before. I honestly didn't like it and hoped to never feel that way again, but this was only the beginning. We came to a large open room and ducked behind an out cropping. What we saw sent shivers down my spine.

* * *

So what'd you think? PLEASe REVIEW! I'M _BEGGING_ YOU!


	7. Break Out

Me: Here is the next chapter! Take it away Icefire!

Icefire: You have problems... Maxxaronie does not own the Monkey Team, but she is holding them ransome until the money she has demanded is paid. until then it is up to Maxx what she does to them.

Chapter Seven: Break out

The way was blocked by an army of formless. There were winged formless, regular formless, and ultra formless. There were these things that looked like giant skeletal dogs with hands attached to their shoulder blades.

"What happened to you anyway? You look like a monkey...sort of." Chiro commented trying to divert our attention from the mass army.

I flicked my tail out of my impatience. "I taped into Wish's shape and mimicked it some what. It's not that hard to do really." The Hyper Force merely looked at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes. "Any bright ideas on how to get through?" I asked, trying to get back to the point.

"I've got one." Chiro replied. We all looked at him. Chiro cracked his knuckles. "Hyper Force go!" The monkeys instantly responded to his words and the launched an attack. They hit the enemy attack after attack. They knocked the formless down like bowling pins. Soon the path was clear and we raced on.

We ran through the twisting hallways. After running for what seemed like forever we came to a large dome shaped room. There in the center of the room was the Super Robot. We wasted no time and ran inside.

While the others piloted Gibson led me to med bay and I put Wish on one of the beds. Gibson wanted me to leave but Wish insisted I stayed. Gibson gave up and let me remain in the room to keep her calm. I held the violet monkey's small metal hand as Gibson worked. Slowly I went from monkeyish to human.

When Wish was bandaged she instantly fell asleep. Gibson left and the monkeys went to their parts of the robot. I stayed with Wish and stayed by her side while the robot battled the Citadel of Bone.

Every time the robot quaked with the recoil from a launched attack or one of the citadel's I shielded Wish's limp body with my own. "Don't worry Wish, I'm here and I'll protect you." Soon the battle was over and we were on our way home.

I let out a sigh of relief soon we could rest, hopefully in peace. The robot trembled slightly as it landed in the place it belonged. Soon the others came in, led by Chiro. His eyes suddenly widened and he cried out, "look out!"

Upon instinct I turned and looked up. Something had apparently not attached to one of the shelves on the wall. It was a small grey object and it was falling straight for Wish. I flung myself on top of Wish and the object hit me on the head, I saw stars. _Perfect... on the exact spot I had banged my head on the wall..._ The next thing I knew there was nothing but darkness.

Flashback

Jennifer was recovering nicely. She was throwing a small ball to Jirachi, who threw it back. Mandarin walked into Jennifer's bed room. He smiled sadly, and Jennifer, who had just caught the ball, looked at him with confusion etched on her face. "What's wrong Mandarin?"

"This is the last time you will see me the way I am now. Soon I shall look like her." He nodded his head in Jirachi's direction.

Jennifer dropped the ball and ran toward Mandarin. She was still a little ways from the orange monkey when a searing pain tore at her back. She fell forward, but Mandarin acted quickly. He ran forward and caught the girl in his arms.

Jirachi decided to let the scene unfold. She decided to let them be, and allow Jennifer to say good bye to the Mandarin she knew.

Jennifer buried her face in the silky white fur on his chest. Tears streamed from her blue eyes. She had only began to form a bond with the orange monkey. The bond they shared had softened the orange monkey.

Mandarin held her close and stroked her hair. "Don't worry, young one. I'll still be here, I just won't look the same. I need you to hold onto something for me." Jennifer pulled away so she could see what was in Mandarin's hand.

There in the palm of his hand was a small sapphire. "This sapphire contains part of my current essence. I wanted to be sure that if my personality were to change while my body under goes changes I will be able to have my gentleness returned to me. Your pure heart will not disrupt the essence. I must put it into your very consciousness."

Jennifer looked up into Mandarin's face. Mandarin raised his hand and press the gem against her forehead. The gem embedded itself into Jennifer head, hiding it from all. Mandarin removed his hand. "Only you can draw out the sapphire. Thus drawing out the good in me." Jennifer nodded to show that she understood. She felt important at being intrusted with such a job.

The orange monkey held Jennifer close once more, and she buried her face in the silky white fur on his chest. Mandarin gently stroked Jennifer's head, his fingers combed through her hair. Jennifer shifted her head so only her left cheek was pressed against his furry chest. "Why does Daddy want to change you?"

Mandarin sighed sadly. "He wants me to be able to defend Shuggazoom City, his city."

"What does Daddy want you to protect the city from?" Jennifer questioned.

Again, Mandarin sighed. He was hoping she wouldn't ask that question. "He wants me to protect the city from the evil that is within him."

Jennifer moved her head away from Mandarin's chest so she could look him in the eyes. "But Daddy isn't evil!" She cried stubbornly. "Why is he thinking like that?"

"There is evil in him, Jennifer, he can feel it. You're just going to have to trust him. Okay?"

"Okay. If you say so."

End Flashback

I opened my eyes, but the brightness of the room forced me to close them again. _Am I in a hospital?_ My head throbbed from the place where my head had hit the wall. After a minute or so I slowly opened my eyes and found my vision blurred and fuzzy. I waited patiently for my vision to clear.

Once clear I tried to raise my hand to my forehead, but found that I couldn't. I was too weak to even twitch my fingers. I felt a cool metal hand upon my forehead. "Jen?" Wish's voice called to me softly. I wanted to respond, but with no strength I could not.

She must have seen the recognition in my eyes. "Don't worry Jen. I'm not mad at you for not responding to me. Gibson told me that when you got hit on your head the previous wound reopened, twice as bad as it had been in the first place. He said you lost a lot of blood."

_Wait I thought you were hurt too._ "I was hurt Jen, two days ago. But within that time I've healed up a lot. I'm still not aloud to fight or anything.

"Chiro explained to your parents that you were under Gibson's care and would return home as soon as you were able. They had agreed on the condition that they got updates on your status." Wish informed. "Don't worry Jen I'll be here by your side, you just get some rest." I obeyed and closed my eyes drifting off into a dreamless sleep...

Me: Yay! I was just a bit lazy with getting this one up. Please Review!

Icefire: (munching on a rice ball)

Jirachi: (munching on three rice balls)

Icefire: (sees Jirachi has three rice balls) Hey! How come she's got three!

Me: One for each chapter she missed.

Icefire: That's not fair!

Me: Course it is. You got yours for the past chapters Jirachi didn't.

Icefire: xO


	8. Battles Training Brings Back Memories

Me: Updateing again in two minutes! YAY!

Icefire: Maxxaronie does not own the Monkey Team, but she is holding them ransome until the money she has demanded is paid. until then it is up to Maxx what she does to them.

Chapter Eight: Battles Training Brings Back Memories

A couple of weeks had passed and Chiro had convinced me to do some training wit them. As I watched the others go through their runs I remembered them doing it in the past. Except when Wish stepped up I remembered from when I was a kid and I was first trained.

Flash back

"Jennifer, you're up." Her father said.

Jirachi gently pushed Jennifer onto the training floor. Jennifer turned to face her father."B-b-but Daddy!" She stammered. "I-I can't! I don't know how to fight!"

"This is how you learn. The monkeys went through the same thing. Don't worry nothing is going to happen I'll coach you through it. If you're nervous about your back, don't be. It's all healed up now. Trust me." Her father replied.

"Go on Jennifer." Jennifer turned to look at Mandarin. He was now, as he had said, like the other monkeys. Luckily the sapphire went un-needed. For now. "Come on Jennifer. I know you can do it." Mandarin called.

"Yeah!" Jirachi agreed.

"Um, okay..." she said nervously.

"Thank you Mandarin and Jirachi." the Alchemist said. Mandarin and Jirachi nodded.

The Alchemist put the training on level one. At first Jennifer needed constant pointers. After a while she needed only her instincts and knowledge.

"Excellent! You're a natural Jennifer!" Her father cried. "That should be enough for today." That was the signal that the session was over. Jennifer smiled at her father's praise as she stood there panting, sweat running down her face.

End Flashback

I blinked and saw Wish was just finishing. She came over to us, panting. "You're up Jen." She said breathlessly.

I nodded and stepped confidently into the middle of the room. Now that I remembered my training from who-knows-when I felt prepared. Chiro set the training for level one. I remembered a song that was sung to me long ago. But from who?

_Don't ask of me to tell you where I'm from_

_Don't bury me in this wound_

A saw sliced at me and I ducked.

_Don't burry me in the lost yesterdays_

_don't stop me any further_

When two missiles came at me from two different directions, I jumped. I landed upon the higher missile and pushed off.

_Even now in my heart_

_Sleeps my dream_

_That like a storm_

_Is still raging but_

_I turn my back_

_And within a blink_

_Like a teardrop_

_It breaks into pieces_

The two missiles collided causing an explosion. I landed upon one of the pillars unharmed.

_From that day onward I made a choice to fight day by day_

_I wish I was the wind, I wish I was the wind_

I remained there a minute, crouching. A movement to my right caught my eye.

_Don't blame me even if I'm not kind_

_Don't cry this heart of mine_

One of the claws from the walls was coming at me. I jumped from the pillar and landed gracefully on my feet.

_Gracefully blooming,_

_A free-loving flower whose day of a kiss is still far away_

_Everyone has a dream in a world they see and using this I promise to protect..._

_From that day onward_

I dodged many swipes from the training room's claws, saws, spiked balls, etc.

_It's a long and distant road as a fighter_

_I wish I was the wind, I wish I was the wind._

I was startled when the weapon's returned to their respective doors on the walls. I turned to look at the others. They wore the look of shock on their faces.

"How'd you do that?" Otto asked. His eyes as large as dinner plates.

"When I saw you guys train it brought back memories from when I first saw you train and I, myself first trained." I explained.

"Oh." Otto said. Before anything else was said the alarm went off.

* * *

A/N: the the song is called "Kaze Ni Naritai" or "I Want To Be the Wind". It was written by Megumi Ogata. These are the English lyrics. I got the song from Shining Silver Phoenix. 


	9. Purification of an Old Friend

I tried to add a little humor in this one, but I doubt it's that good. Any way you should know by now I don't _own_ SRMTHFG but I'm holding them hostage.

Chapter Nine: Purification of an Old Friend

The moon was shining brightly in the sky like a large silver coin on a black surface. The stars glittered like little diamonds. They appeared to be winking down at us from the spot high above our heads.

Skeleton King, Mandarin, and a hoard of formless was attacking the city. The Monkey Team and I stood before them. I didn't see anything else other then Mandarin. "I'll handle Mandarin." I didn't even realize the words had left my lips.

The Monkey Team did not argue. Instead they launched themselves into the hoard. I went straight to Mandarin. "Mandarin! Listen to me, there is good in you! I've seen it! Please listen to me!" I cried.

Mandarin laughed. "Why should I believe a little brat like you?" He activated his sword and charged. I stood my ground. I felt as though I knew he wouldn't harm me. Not after all that had happened when I was but a child.

My blue eyes stared into his face. When our eyes locked he froze. He stared into my eyes and I could see he was starting to possibly recognize who I was.

"..."

"..."

"...Jennifer?"He asked slowly. I nodded. "How...how do I know you? I don't understand!" He cried in frustration.

"I can help you understand. I can return you to who you once more. All you have to d is trust me." I said.

Mandarin hesitated a moment, as though he were trying to quell a battle within himself. Finally he answered, "I... I... I do trust you. Please help me. I don't want to be this way anymore. I need to be free from the Skeleton King."

I could hear the pleading tone in his voice. My eyes softened. "Kneel so I can touch your forehead." Mandarin did so. "Close your eyes so I can transfer my memories to you and use the sapphire you gave me long ago." He closed his eyes, it was a symbol of his trust. I placed my fore and middle fingers of my right hand against his forehead. I closed my eyes.

I felt a tingling warmth start at my forehead and work its way into my fingers. It left my fingers to flow into Mandarin' s body. When the warmth and tingle ceased I opened my eyes and removed my fingers from his head.

Mandarin slowly opened his eyes and looked himself over. He was once again in his original robotic body. He looked up into my face and met my gaze. "I remember it all now..." His ruby eyes suddenly widened in surprise and he pushed me.

I hit the pavement hard. The sudden pain caused me to gasp. My eyes became half lidded at such pain. It was everything I could do to not black out. _Why? Why did he do that?_ A cry of pain pierced into my very consciousness causing sudden alertness. The pain seemed to be suddenly known existent with my sudden rush of adrenalin. I sat upright and saw something that made my heart beat in my ears.

Mandarin stood there on trembling legs. A lash gash made from claws marked his chest. He had both of his hands placed over the wound. Blood poured through the gaps in between his fingers. His knees buckled beneath him, causing him to fall to his knees. Pain and regret was clear in his eyes. _Regret for what?_

"I... I regret not being able to protect you from him." Mandarin wheezed. It was as though he had read my mind.

One thing still puzzled me: who was _him_? Something in my brain clicked and I knew who it was. I lifted the injured monkey into my arms and held him close. He made no protest only a grunt of pain. I glared over my shoulder with an icy gaze. I hated him. The Skeleton King.

He returned my gaze. He showed no intimidation. Only anger was there in those red eyes. Anger toward me. For causing his servant to abandon him. For being in existence.

I felt white, hot anger begin to flow through my veins. It became to much for my veins to hold. They burst and my anger surged forth. I whirled to face Skeleton King and let out a cry of rage. I began to glow green. The Power Primate. It surrounded me and flowed through me.

It raised me into the air and kept me suspended there. I released my anger and it pulsed outward. The formless was instantly turned to ooze as the attack touched them. Skeleton King was thrown into the wall of a building. The Hyper Force, unharmed, looked in my direction in surprise.

With the final pulses of green light, monkey screeches pierced the air. The energy surrounding me vanished. Without it there to suspend me I fell. I didn't fall far before something invisible caught me. I glanced at Wish, who, had a hand facing me and I instantly knew she was the one who caught me.

Wish set me on the ground and came to my side. The others soon followed Wish's example. Everyone looked from Mandarin to Gibson, who squirmed under our gaze. "Why is everyone looking at me!" He cried.

"Maybe because you are the doctor." I said.

"What are you talk-" Gibson began but paused. "Oh, yeah... I am the doctor aren't I?"

I sweat dropped. "Wow," I said sarcastically, "I'm beginning to wonder if you're really Otto."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Gibson said indignantly.

I decided to push his buttons. "I don't know about that. You have a green patch of fur on your back."

"What? Where? Where?" Gibson squealed in panic and began to try and locate the "green patch of fur."

"Forget the fur! Just take care of Mandarin's injury!" I snapped.

"Right, right. Let's get to med bay immediately." Gibson turned and began to run. He hadn't gone far before he tripped over a rock, falling flat on his face. Hastily he got to his feet. "Sorry... I'm getting nervous and paranoid."

"You had better get un-nervous and un-paranoid or you'll have one angry female breathing down your neck!" I hissed.

Gibson tensed, "yes ma'am!" We rushed into the robot with Gibson in the lead.

* * *

So what'd you think? Was the humor part any good? Well please review!


	10. What is the Emptiness you Hide?

Wow another chapter in just 5 min! Anyway I finished the story so I'm putting up all the chapters now. It took me a whole day to write chapters9, 10, and11.

Chapter Ten: What is the Emptiness you Hide?

Wish and I sat by Mandarin's side while his injuries were cared for. We tried to keep him busy by talking to him. He would talk to us and listen to what we said although he would flinch. He asked us questions, we asked him questions, and we talked about other things that we had to catch up on.

"There all done. Can I go check for the green fur now?" Gibson ventured.

"You aren't going to drop that are you? You can go check, but just to warn you there is no green fur. I was just trying to push your buttons."Gibson gave me a look that said "I don't believe you" and ran off. I rolled my eyes, "Well that was odd..."

Wish nodded in agreement. "Yeah... I've never seen him act that way before."

"I don't believe he ever has acted that way before." Mandarin commented.

"How about we let you get some rest? You're going to need it." I said.

Mandarin nodded, "Yes, I will need it on the long road to recovery. Could I ask you two something first?"

Wish and I looked at each other for a moment. We looked back at Mandarin. "Of course you can." Wish responded.

"Could you two stay in here with me? I feel more comfortable knowing that two people (or nonhuman) that trust me and have been there for me for so long is near by. If it's not too much trouble that is."

"Of course," I replied with a smile. "It would be no trouble at all. In fact I feel more _whole_ with more of those from my past near by."

"What do you mean?" Wish asked.

I went and sat at the end of Mandarin's bed. I pulled my knees up and hugged them to my chest. "All through my childhood I felt as though apart of me was missing. No matter how happy someone made me I could never feel overjoyed. I felt almost empty. I never understood why."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'd spend most of my time sitting alone looking out the window. I'd watch the rain fall and streak down the glass. I would look on as the other children played and as the wind teased the leaves in the trees.

"I wouldn't really find amusement anywhere. I didn't find it swimming or playing at the beach. I'd just lay in the sun and let my sad blue eyes watch everyone else play. I never could figure it out until just now.

"But back on that ship I could somehow feel that something my spirit had been searching for. Just being on the ship made me feel more whole, less empty. When I first saw Wish in that tube I knew that I had been searching for her all along without knowing it. I knew she was something familiar to me.

"I couldn't understand it then, but now I do. Those who I recognize from my past help my spirit feel at ease. It feel more whole. Though... I probably never will fill whole."

I opened my eyes and looked at Mandarin. "I have a feeling when you told me of the evil being in my father that he will never be the same. I know I can do nothing to help him, but I wish I understood what had happened all those years ago."

I gave them a small smile. "It will all come to me when the time is right though. I just have to be patient and let the memories come to me."

The two monkeys nodded at my statement. Mandarin yawned and closed his eyes as he fell asleep. I smiled at the peaceful look on the sleeping monkey's face. I turned my head to look at Wish. "You should get some sleep too. I'll go to sleep soon, but I just want to be alone to think for now."

Wish sighed. "Okay, Jen. Just promise me you'll get some rest soon."

"Promise."

Wish climbed onto one of the other med beds and curled into a ball. She was soon fast asleep. _Maybe... I think I'll go for a walk. I need to clear my head._ I slid off the bed and went to the main room where the others were. No surprise to me Gibson was missing.

"I'm going to go take a quick walk. I'll be back in a few." I announced as I walked to the door in the robot's foot.

"'Kay." was all Chiro said. His eyes were still glued to the television screen as he played video games with Otto, Sparx, and Nova.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the door. I walked through the city to the lake. I stopped at the lake's shores and looked at my own reflection in the cold water. But it wasn't me I saw in the water, but a sad girl with black hair and blue eyes. I turned my face upward to the moons and mocking stars. Part of a song I had heard on the radio came to me

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so._

_It seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone. _

_Please come back home. _

"Father... please, talk to me. What happened all those years ago? What went wrong? Why did you erase all memories from me? I want to remember..." I whispered and looked into the water once more. "I _need_ to remember."

As I stared upon the face of the girl the alchemist appeared behind her. I made to look over my shoulder but stopped when the alchemist in the reflection shook his head. He placed his hand on the girl in the reflection's shoulder. I could physically feel his touch.

"Do not turn to gaze upon me daughter." his voice said from behind me. It sounded like it had all those years ago. "I have no physical form, I am but a spirit. If you look upon me with your true eyes I will vanish."

"If you have no physical form how is it you can touch me? How can you have a reflection?"

"I can only have physical enough form to touch you when you ask for me to come to you. I have come to hopefully clarify some of the questions you have." He responded. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "My have you grown." He commented.

"I'll listen to your questions and answer them now." He said.

"I wanna know what happened to bring evil to you?"

"I had been researching on a way to create the Silver Monkey. But something went wrong... close your eyes dear daughter, so that I may share with you my memories." I did as I was told and closed my eyes. Memories flooded into focus.

Flashback

The alchemist stood before the body of a silver robotic monkey. This was to be an unstoppable warrior. The ultimate defender of Shuggazoom. There was only one problem: it possessed no soul. Without a soul it would not awaken.

The alchemist sighed and began to cast a powerful spell that would send him into the world of spirits. The spell finished and there was a blinding flash of light, then darkness. A gate appeared before the alchemist. Before the gate was a large vicious looking creature.

It had two horns, one on either side of its head. It had a muscular torso that was bare, its flesh exposed. It had four muscular arms as thick as tree trunks. It had long claws attached to each finger on its four hands. It had the hind legs of a bull and covering its lower body were tattered black shorts. Its eyes were blacker than black and its hooves just the same as its wild eyes.

The creature glared down at the alchemist causing fear to course through him. His spell had gone wrong! He wasn't in the spirit world as he had planed he was at the very gates of hell. To the alchemist's horror the beast attacked. It slashed the man before him with his savage claws. A black substance came from the claws and into the gash on the alchemist's chest.

With the last of his draining strength the alchemist teleported away. He was returned to his lab, where he lay on the floor bleeding to death. Mandarin who just happened to pass the door ran to the alchemist's aide.

End Flashback

"The black substance from the gate guardian's claws was pure evil. It began to flow through my veins, threatening to take over. I knew there was no chance to create the Silver Monkey. I decided to use live specimens." My father concluded.

I began to open my eyes but his voice stopped me. "No, keep your eyes closed. I don't wish to see the sorrow and emptiness in those beautiful blue eyes. How did those emotions come to live within you?"

"As far as I can remember, with my family in current time, I have always felt empty. Like something was missing, only with those from my past close by do I feel less empty. I know I will never feel whole knowing you are gone, father. The sorrow comes from the knowledge that your good side is gone."

"I'm not truly gone. My spirit lives on. As long as your love for me is true, your beating heart will keep me alive. What other questions do you wish to ask of me?"

"What happened to bring me into this time? I still haven't figured that out yet."

I heard and felt him sigh. "I wanted to save you. I wanted to give you a life where you wouldn't have to worry about saving the world. You wouldn't have to worry about evil or your terrible past.

"I felt that in order to do that I had to make it so you wouldn't remembered your troubled past. I erased all of your memories. I shrunk down so you were just a small living spec. I sent you to the planet Earth to be reborn, but you had to wait for just the right time in which to become the child of a young woman." My father explained.

"Oh," was all I had to say about that. Though my eyes were still closed I pressed closer to my father and he held me tighter.

"I now see that I was wrong to erase all of your memories. It only made you feel empty and confused. Can you ever forgive me my daughter? Can you forgive a man who as done you wrong?"

I smiled slightly and replied, "of course I can. I will always forgive you. You're my father and no matter what mistakes you've made I'll always forgive and love you." I was surprised when I felt and heard his sobs. I could feel his tears land on my head. "Father? What's wrong?"

"I'm just so glad to have such a forgiving daughter." He whispered through his tears. "Listen I want you to do some thing for me."

"What is it father?"

"I want you to go to a planet called Hazzen. There you'll meet an old friend of mine. Her name is Aloe."

"Isn't aloe a plant?"

"Yes, but that is not the point. I need you to go and stay there. My evil side will be coming after you soon. There is a ship in the Super Robot that has the coordinates to that planet locked into its systems. I will stay with you and guide you to it, though I will be invisible. There is a catch to get onto the planet's surface. The people there are very wary so there is a password to get into the planet's atmosphere. Following me so far?"

"Yes."

"Good. All you have to do is say: "Hakari, Kuzu Rysúen" and state your name. They already know of who you are. You've been to the planet a few times before when you were still very young. Ask to have some one guide you to Aloe.

"Aloe will be more than happy to take you under her wing. I want you to stay there with her and learn all that she wants to teach you. You'll be safe from my evil side as long as you are on that planet. He knows not of its location. I erased it from my memory as soon as I found out I had an evil side in me."

"Okay, father. I understand."

"That's a good girl. I want you to leave as soon as Mandarin is well enough."

"You mean you want me to take Mandarin and Wish with me?"

"Yes, now open your eyes and face me. I want you to see me with your own eyes, not in a reflection."

"But, father! Wont you vanish?"

"Yes, but I will still stay near to guide you and be your guardian."

Slowly I opened my blue eyes. I looked at the reflection at my feet. My father was smiling gently and he nodded to me. He let me go and I turned around. He was transparent and I could see right through him. He began to fade and tears burst from my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his robes.

"Do not cry, Jennifer. I'll still be by your side you just wont be able to see me. I'll help you when you need me and I'll visit you in your dreams."

I was surprised when I suddenly went through him and fell to the ground. I looked at him and he smiled before he faded into nothing. "You might want to get back to your friends. They are probably worried about you. Go now I'll follow." His voice floated around me.

I nodded and got to my feet. I ran through the city as fast as my legs would carry me. When I reached the robot I sopped to bend over as I took heavy gasps for air. Only when I had control did I enter the robot.

* * *

Please review! 


	11. Flying on Father's Wings

Last chapter! Woot! I know it is kind of short, but I hope you like it anyway.

Chapter eleven: Flying on Father's Wings

I walked calmly into the robot. The others were talking worriedly. Probably about how I had been gone for so long. I went into the room and cleared my throat loudly to gain their attention. "I didn't miss anything did I?"

I was surprised when Otto pounced on me. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Where were you? You had us worried." Chiro scolded.

I smiled. "I was just having a family reunion."the others looked at each other. "I was visited by my father's good side. He told me that as soon as Mandarin is well Wish, Mandarin, and I are to leave Shuggazoom."

"What? Why?" Otto whined.

"Because Skeleton King will soon be coming after me. My father wanted me to go to were I'll be well protected. He doesn't want me to remain here any longer than I have to."

"Oh..." Otto said sadly.

I frowned and sat up so Otto was no longer sitting on my chest. I wrapped my arms around the green monkey in my lap. I pressed my cheek against his. "I don't want to go either Otto. I'd rather stay here and be in danger than leave. But I need to know Wish and Mandarin are safe. I also don't want to make my father worry."

Otto wrapped his arms around my neck in a hug. "I understand..." He replied sadly.

"Listen, I'll try to contact you when I can."

"Promise?"

I promise Otto. I should probably go back to Mandarin and Wish now. I need to get some rest."

"Okay." Otto replied and let me go. He hopped of my lap and smiled at me.

I stood and went back into the med bay. I went to one of the other beds and climbed onto it. I curled into a ball and instantly fell asleep.

A week or so had passed since my talk with me father by the lake. Like he had said he visited me every night in my dreams. I had explained to my parents in Shuggazoom the whole thing. they kind of took it hard, though they understood.

Mandarin was well enough he could walk around with us. He still wasn't able to train and do to much physical activity.

My father had come to me and told me that today was the day to leave. Otto was in tears. "Why do you have to leave so soon?" he wailed.

"My father told me that I must leave today, Otto. I don't want to leave either, but we all know today is the day." I responded.

Otto continued to wail and flung his arms around my waist. I hugged him back patted his back. "Don't cry Otto. I'll still stay in contact with you. I'll go online every day and play "Well of Souls" with you, okay?"

Otto sniffed a few times and his tears stopped. He looked up into my face with hope in his eyes. "You will?"

"Of course I will. Just promise not to cry anymore."

"Okay." Otto let me go and Chiro came up to me.

"Look after yourself." He said.

"I will." I replied. Chiro wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We parted and one-by-one the others said their good byes.

I helped Mandarin into the cockpit of the ship. Wish climbed into it herself and I followed. I waved to them with a smile on my face. The glass that covered the cockpit closed and the ship took off. I turned my attention forward.

I knew we were on our way to a new adventure. An adventure into the unknown. And the ship we were in would bring us there. The ship I decided to call _Father's Wings_. It was a symbol of my father's love form me and how he would carry us there on his wings if he had too.

End

Me: Finally! I got to finishing this story! Now I can work on Deadly Virus! Hopefully I'll be finishing it sometime soon.

Chiro: Yeah, maybe I'll actually get well! (Cheers)

Me: I don't know how long it'll take to get there.

Chiro: Shit.

Me: Chiro!

Chiro: Sorry...


End file.
